


Breathe Deep

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: Family of Choice, Multi, Polyamory, couldn't help it, did i mention how freaking poly this fic is?, like seriously very polyamory, not even sorry, the rest is soooo poly, there is one monogamous relationship in this entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: 0 ownership, all the thanks to Dick Clement and Ian La Frenais for the writing, and Julie Taymor for the directing.





	Breathe Deep

**Author's Note:**

> 0 ownership, all the thanks to Dick Clement and Ian La Frenais for the writing, and Julie Taymor for the directing.

1\. Sadie finds them one day in the kitchen. Prudence has Lucy up against the counter, one hand on the blonde's hip, the other on the dirty formica, caging her in. They are kissing, and they break apart when they hear the footsteps. Sadie just winks and laughs, her familiar chuckle deep and throaty, and wanders back out calling "Jo-Jo, you owe me five bucks."

"Bet I can pay it some other way baby girl," they hear in reply.

Lucy blushes and ducks her head, Prudence waits until it comes back up, and then kisses her again.

* * *

2\. Max wakes up, springs upright, shaking, with gunfire in his head. The heat is suffocating, he is sure he is back in the jungle and he nearly screams before looking over. Prudence's arms reach for him in her sleep, Jude is curled behind her, one hand draped over her waist towards Max. He breathes deep, the sweat drying on his skin. It's an unpleasant sensation, but oddly comforting. Vietnam was always too humid for the sweat to truly go away.

Prudence's eyes open slightly, but she doesn't say anything. He's not the only one who wakes from nightmares. She reaches for his hand, not holding it, just brushing their fingers together. Eventually, he lies back down. She doesn't roll closer. She understands needing space.

* * *

3.Lucy's giggles are just turning to breathy little sighs when Max's head pops through the curtain.

"OUT!" Lucy shrieks, throwing the nearest item (it happens to be a shoe) at her brother.

Jude's head comes up from underneath the covers, his hair a mess, mouth slick.

"Seriously man?" he groans, but Max is already beating a hasty retreat.

Lucy shoves at Jude's shoulders, and he goes back down easy.

* * *

4\. "True asshole?" Jo-Jo greets, recognizing the look in Jude's eyes as he comes home from meeting a client.

Jude gives a curt nod, tossing the older man a funky guitar pick he spotted in a shop on the way home before grabbing them both beers.

* * *

5\. They have the apartment to themselves. Max and Prudence and Jude and Lucy are out somewhere, being so goddamn young it hurts a little. Sadie knows she used to be that young, still is in some ways, but she isn't-quite-completely there any more. Even if they make up in scars what they lack in years, sometimes, it is nice to have just her and Jo-Jo.

He passes her the joint, and Sadie takes a long, slow drag, then breathes out into his mouth. He takes it back from her, and then inhales, before putting the lit end between his lips. She wraps hers around the other side, and Jo-Jo breathes out while she breathes in.

They kiss slow and messy, and make love even dirtier, sipping straight whiskey and cheap wine between rounds. The night goes on forever.

* * *

6."Good morning little sis" Max greets Lucy, ruffling her hair as he heads for the coffee pot.

"Not that little anymore!" She sing-songs in return, but gets up to give him a hug. He presses a kiss to her temple. He doesn't know if he ever believed in God, but he sure as hell doesn't now. Regardless, he says a quick "Thank you" in his head to whatever happened in the universe to bring him back to his sister.

* * *

7\. Their pants are harsh and loud in the moments after the both cum. Max pulls out, slow and careful, groaning a little bit. Jude rolls over and kisses him, deep and languid, one hand on Max's face, the other one skimming down his side. One of Max's arms is beneath Jude, the other rests on his rib cage. When Jude pulls back a little, Max follows, moving himself over Jude's body. Eventually, they do break apart. Max buries his head in Jude's next and inhales.

* * *

8\. Prudence is up just as they sun starts to shine through they gray windows. Not worth going back to sleep at this hour, so she makes a strong pot of coffee, pouring herself a cup. She's trembling a little, and she keeps touching her right eye, expecting a bruise.

Sadie and Jo-Jo come in the front door, returning from a gig. Jo-Jo goes straight to their room, but Sadie lingers. She strokes Prudence's hair for a minute while she rests her head against Sadie's hip and breathes slowly and a little shakily. When she pulls away, Sadie drops a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

9\. Jude is the last one to fall asleep this time, Lucy and Prudence curled up on either side of him, their hands overlapping somewhere around his navel, heads on his pecs.

* * *

10\. Its a rare, lazy Saturday afternoon when they're all home. Max and Lucy had their shifts in the morning, Jo-Jo, Sadie, and Prudence have a few hours before they leave for a gig. Jude hates meeting clients on weekends. Jo-Jo has a chair to himself, plucking at his guitar absentmindedly. Lucy is on a small cushion in front of Sadie, who is making intricate braids in her hair. Jude is also alone, sketching, maybe all of them, Prudence doesn't ask. She herself is laying between Max's legs on a long chair, elbows near his thighs, head lolling against his neck. She stretches up a little to whisper in his ear.

"Okay, maybe I was a tiny bit hung up on you"

He laughs, warm and generous, and she giggles as well, brushing a kiss against his lips before snuggling back into him as his arms come around her.


End file.
